


Damn Him

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: From today's ridiculous post in the pool. I hate them. By hate, I mean love. And Sam's bloody smile. Grrr.....





	Damn Him

Damn him. Damn him for his smile that spreads across his features like sunshine, crossing the barren landscape.

Damn him for his lips, curving in a quirky, devilish grin, before breaking out into full glee, like a child seeing something wondrous for the first time.

 

Damn him for his smile, because it means I’ll be smiling too.

 

***

 

I felt warm hands break between my arms and waist, as he wrapped his arms around me; his clasped hands resting higher than necessary, under my breasts. I fell back into him, the heat of his bare chest, resonating through my little slip.

 

Sam curled my hair behind my ear, kissing the lobe gingerly, before lightly sucking it between his lips.

 

I melted into him; fell beneath his flesh and took up residency in his body, surrounded by his strength and comfort.

 

“Our last Cape sunset.”

 

His words flowed gently from my ear to tickle my brain as I turned in his embrace, laying my head against his chest, soothed by the thumping of his beating heart. I curled my arms around his body, linking my thumbs in the waistband of his shorts as my lower body pressed into him.

 

The thumping increased, as I knew the blood was leaving his brain, travelling South. I held him tighter still.

 

“But it’s a beautiful sunset,” I responded, finally.

 

His lips touched my hair and I could sense his smile through my skin.

 

“How would you know? You’re not looking at it.”

 

Pulling back, but never breaking from his arms, I placed my hands on his cheeks, my thumbs idling drawing circles. “Because I see it in your face. I see the red streaks in the centre of the sky, here-,“  I kissed his lips softly, “and those bits of yellow and pink, they’re glowing, right here,” I kissed the tip of his nose, and rose higher on my toes. “And - ahh,” I smiled, my heart content, pulling his head toward me, “and that brilliant orange, like a raging fire, could never be missed. Right. Here,” pulling him close, I kissed each eyelid, that fluttered shut at my touch.

 

My lips lingered on his face, longing to live in the moment and never break the touch, but Sam pulled free, and with that smile, that damn smile crossing his face, captured my lips in his; and I knew I was smiling as well.

 

We made love on the balcony, slow and passionate, our whimpers carrying across the breeze to join the crickets in their song.

 

My legs tightened around his waist, his thrusts deep, hitting my wall with each push. It was exquisite. I gripped his shoulders, rising up to meet him, to touch him, taste the sweat that dripped from his body, but he pushed me back down to the cushion with a grunt, before capturing a nipple between his teeth. I cried out, but they weren’t calls of pain. Not alone. They were a release. Release from the exhaustive last several months. A release from all the bullshit with the world we lived in. I cried out in pain, yes, but I cried out in fucking joy, as well.

 

Sam equaled my sentiment as he howled to the stars, releasing his seed inside my body.

 

I silently wished for them to take root and grow.

 

We lay in sweaty silence, our bodies joined from root to tip. I looked past the blonde curls that blanketed my face, to the stars above. It was dark now. We would see no more sunsets here. But there would still be a sunrise. And with a shift of his hips, we began again.

 

Sam rose above me, his palms flat to the floor outside the cushion, with his eyes closed in concentrated passion. I held his face, beckoning him to look upon me. I watched his face shudder, my hands cold in the South African night against his scorched flesh. But there it was -before he opened his eyes to gaze upon me - that smile. It started with a quivering sigh, like a flower, waking to the early morning glow, before blooming to the most brilliant ray of light.

 

I smiled back as our hips stilled,  his penis pulsing inside my body.

 

Sam’s hand came to rest on my cheek as he kissed me softly, “You have the most beautiful and contagious smile, Caitriona. I can’t help but smile when I see it.”

 

Damn him.


End file.
